Vicky's Secret
by mrs.sodapopcurtis
Summary: Vicky’s mom sends her to visit her cousin in Oklahoma. Vicky’s cousin is a soc, but Vicky hangs out with the greasers. What will happend when her cousin finds about Vicky's greaser friends? Full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi peoples. I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, so I decided to get a new story going. No worries, I will continue my other stories in the meantime but I just had this awesome idea which I had to share with you guys. Please check it out.  
  
Summary: After her dad's death, Vicky's mom sends her to visit her cousin in Oklahoma. Vicky's cousin is a soc, but Vicky hangs out with the greasers, what will happen when she can't return to New York, or stay in Oklahoma, who will take her in?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Vicky, and you all know who SE Hinton owns.  
  
Vicky grabbed her bags and carried them down the stairs, with the purple carpet. She glanced at the handle bar one last time, she wouldn't hold on to it again for some time.  
  
"I'm only doing this for your good Vic" her mom said as she helped Vicky get her bags in the Toyota.  
  
Vicky just nodded, and proceeded to put bags in the car. She didn't really understand how this would help her. Leaving the only place that she loved, and moving to a place that she didn't even know. She had barely met the cousin that she would have to live with for 3 months, maybe even longer. Besides, what would she do there? She would at least spend time with her friends here. But there, in Oklahoma, there would be no one she knew except her cousin, who is 21, and who probably has a life routine that doesn't want some 16 year old to interfere with. 'God!' she thought shaking her head, she didn't even remember her name. It was Krissy, or Kristy or something like that.  
  
"Now, remember, you're going to meet your cousin, Krissy in the Oklahoma train station" her mom reminded her. Krissy, that's it, Vicky remembered.  
  
Vicky nodded again.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I just really need some time to myself." Her mom said as she hugged her.  
  
Couldn't you do that with me here? Vicky felt like asking. But instead she just hugged her mother back.  
  
"Call me when you get there. Ok?" her mom kissed both of Vicky's cheeks.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Vicky got into the cab and drove off without looking back. The drive to the train station was only 15 minutes or so. She looked outside the window, and watched the people as they drove on the streets of bad ass New York. Tears filled her eyes as they got farther and father away from the city. She would miss it, even though it was only for a couple of months.  
  
Vicky got out of the cab and took her bags with her. One of them was pretty heavy and would even move out of its place when she tried to pick it up. Being kind, the cab driver offered to help, but Vicky didn't have any extra cash to give to him for his help.  
  
"No, I'm good, thank you." she answered to his offer.  
  
"Don't worry, it's free."  
  
Vicky nodded, and handed the heavy bag to the middle aged, bald man. He carried the bag as far as the ticket booth.  
  
"Thank you" Vicky said as she handed the guy two dollar bills, that she managed to dig out of her backpack.  
  
The man gladly took the money and walked away.  
  
Vicky sighed and walked over to the ticket booth. She gave the money to the woman, and got her ticket to Oklahoma.  
  
God, Oklahoma, it even sounds boring. She thought to herself.  
  
"Have a good trip" the woman called after her in a bored voice.  
  
Yeah right. Vicky thought. It'll be great!  
  
She loaded her bags in to the train and took a seat in one of the booths. A man wearing a long, brown, silky, jacket, and a hat sat next to her.  
  
"Hello." He greeted her in a low voice.  
  
Vicky nodded. Her eyes instantly filled up with hot tears. The man looked too much like her dad. She couldn't bare look at him any longer. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Calm down Vicky. It's alright. You're fine. You're gonna get away. You'll be fine. She told herself over and over again once she was in the bathroom and had the door locked. She kept on saying that everything would be fine, when she knew nothing would be fine. Everything would be worse without her dad. She was glad that she would be getting away from her mom, but she didn't want to leave the house that her dad had died in. She somehow had felt that he was still there. That the body of Alec Eisenchenk that was buried two days ago wasn't really her dad. It was someone else's body, and her dad was still in that house trapped somewhere and couldn't find his way out. She knew she had to go back and save him. She had to free him.  
  
She stormed out of the bathroom and ran along the narrow hall of the train.  
  
"Stop the train!" she yelled. "I need to get out. Stop the train!" no one said anything or try to stop her and ask what's wrong. They just kept on reading their newspaper or working on their word puzzle. It was making her mad.  
  
"Stop the friggin train!" she broke down in the middle of the train. She was at a point where she just couldn't hold her tears anymore. She was sobbing, crying out all the tears that she had held when her father passed away, during the funeral, when she was packing, when she left her house, and hugged her mother for the last time. She let them fall, until she was all cried out, and a young man was helping her up, trying to calm her down at the same time.  
  
He helped her sit down in a seat, and wipe away her tears.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want us to stop the train?"  
  
She couldn't get a word out. She opened her mouth but sound wouldn't come out. She thought maybe she hurt her vocal cords from all the sobbing, and weeping. She finally managed to shake her head, ever so slightly but enough for the man to see that she was ok.  
  
"Wa-water." She said, quietly. "Can I get some water?"  
  
"Of course." The man got up from the floor and got her a bottle of water.  
  
She sipped it slowly. It was cold, but it made it easier to speak. She nodded a thank you to the man, and walked back to her seat.  
  
The man in the coat and the hat looked at her suspiciously, probably wondering, if there was something mentally wrong with her. She smiled at him, thinking about the times her dad would carry her around his shoulders, because she would be too tired to walk. Of course that was when she was little. She would probably break his shoulders if he tried to carry her. But then again she would never know if he could or not, because he was gone. Her eyes didn't water this time. She was getting used to the idea of her father being gone. She just needed someone to replace him. Maybe not in a father kind of way, but someone to take her mind off of him. Maybe a boyfriend, someone to love.  
  
The train ride seemed to take forever. Vicky stared out the window most of the time. Or else she wrote in the diary that her mother had given her on her birthday 2 years ago. She didn't think of it as a diary, she thought of it more as a journal. Something that she would give her children in the future, to show them what she had gone through. And not just the bad stuff, she had written some good stuff in there too. About how her dad used to take her to the movies, before he got cancer in July last year. It was an awful year that year. It was awful seeing him sitting in the arm chair in the living room, watching silly cartoons, everyday. It was awful when he had to get surgery because his tumor had grown again, and her mother had to shave his head every time a little bit of hair grew. And soon, it just didn't grow anymore. She remembered how he had gotten so sick in the last couple of months in his life that he couldn't even get out of bed and soon, he forgot how to breathe.  
  
Thinking about this was upsetting her. It wasn't that her father had gotten a tumor, and now her life was ruined. It wasn't his fault. She was mad that the last couple of months of his life which should have been spent with family, wasn't so much of family time. Her mother would go out every night and wouldn't return until she would have already left for school. And it wasn't upsetting her that she was the one that had to take care of her dad, because she loved doing that, it was just that her mother never really cared for her father. It was as if, she didn't care that he was dying, and that he would be gone soon. She continued to go out until the last day of his life. When the doctor said that it was time. And even though mom wanted to leave so bad, and just leave him to die in his hospital bed all by himself, Vicky wouldn't let her. She remembered how she had cussed her out, and told her to leave, but how she wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to be with her father on his last day. She wanted to hold his hand. And even though there wouldn't be a mom holding his other hand, she knew he would be happy not to be dying alone.  
  
She woke up, shivering. She felt something heavy on her, but it was a haze how she was watching the millions of trees outside the window one second and she was dreaming her father's death over and over again the next. She lifted the heavy object that was extremely soft off of her. She realized then that it was a jacket. A long, brown, silk, jacket.  
  
She handed it to the man sitting next to her, and thanked him for his kindness. He nodded, meaning 'no problem' Vicky thought about how much nodding meant. It was just a random thought. She was always so random. She could never really stay on one subject.  
  
She got up from her seat, and shook the man's hand when it was time for her to get off. She grabbed her luggage. Dragging the heavy one, and carrying the other 2 in her left hand. The man who had helped her when she had the little outburst, waved at her as she got out of the train, and helped her with her heavy bag. She nodded, and proceeded.  
  
It suddenly hit her that her mom never really told her what cousin Krissy looked like. She probably assumed that Vicky remembered her. She started to panic, and dropped one of the less heavy bags on a person's foot. The thin girl, who looked around 18, yelped in pain. She turned around to face the vandal who had dropped a bag on her foot. Her lemony face turned into ecstatic when she saw Vicky.  
  
"Ow." The woman cried. "I mean Hi!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it was just too heavy and....."  
  
"Don't worry about it." The lady assured her. "These things happen. Oh by the way, I'm Krissy. And I'm guessing you're Vicky."  
  
Vicky was at a loss of words. "Um, yeah," she finally got out. "How did you know?"  
  
Krissy laughed. "Your mom said you would have a lot of heavy bags, and she gave me the description of what you look like. I remember you with blond hair but red is kinda close I guess." She laughed again.  
  
"Oh." Was all Vicky said. She wasn't really a talkative person anyway. She would always cut her conversations short with people she didn't know well, and with her mom. It was never like that with her dad. She could talk for hours with her dad. He would listen too. Even if he was being hours late to work, and could get fired, the only thing that mattered at the moment would be her daughter's crush, and how she finally said a word to him the other day. Usually it would be the mom girls would talk about this stuff to. But it was different with Vicky. She was way closer to her dad than to her mom. Maybe it was because her mom never really cared. Whenever Vicky tried to talk to her, her mom would always need to be somewhere so she would ask if they would continue later, and of course Vicky would say yes and wait until the next time they could talk, but that time would never come. So Vicky just gave up over the years, instead she started talking to her dad. And a very strong bond that grown between them. She shrugged the thoughts away. Because she knew that if she kept on thinking about her dad, it wouldn't be long before she started crying.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Vicky stuck her hand out.  
  
Krissy laughed again. It was annoying Vicky the way Krissy laughed. It was a combination of a really high and hooting laughter.  
  
"We've bet before silly!" she said as she shook her hands in the air like a crazy person.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Vicky said in a quiet voice. She was staring at her arm, which was decorated with little cuts, which she had made with a blade last night. She couldn't help it. It was the way she chose to deal with her father's death. As her mother's way was to sleep around, but then she did that before he died too. Vicky's way to deal was much better than her mom's but it still wasn't a nice thing to do, and she knew it. But it was hard to stop, once you started.  
  
"So, ready to go?" Krissy asked. Vicky looked up. She nodded.  
  
Krissy tried to pick up the heavy bag, but being as skinny as she was, she wasn't even able to lift it an inch off the ground.  
  
"Wow, this is heavy." She laughed.  
  
Does she laugh at everything? Vicky thought. If she does, then it will be very nerve wrecking to live with her for 3 months. The thought wanted to make her vomit.  
  
They loaded up the bag in a truck, and drove to Krissy's. She seemed to live in a nice neighborhood. She seemed like a nice person too. It was only that laugh that bothered Vicky. If only she could not laugh. Krissy parked in front of a white house with blue window panes, and a red door. Vicky frowned. This house reminded her of her house in New York.  
  
"Here we are!!!!" Krissy yelped. "This is my house. I don't live with my parents anymore, so we can party all night long if we want to!!!"  
  
Vicky frowned. She didn't like parties much. She wasn't a very sociable person, unless she was with friends, so the thought of partying all night gave her a headache. She would probably stay in her room the whole night. She nodded at Krissy who was eager for her reaction.  
  
"You will be sleeping in the third floor with a girl named Alice, if that's ok."  
  
No it's not ok. "It's fine." Vicky replied.  
  
"I will be sleeping on the second floor with my boyfriend and another roommate, his name is Rick. And on the first floor we've got 2 other roommates, and they are, Emma, and Kevin. They are a couple. So they share a room. Just like me and Eric." Krissy winked at Vicky. It made Vicky want to puke even more. She just smiled and walked along.  
  
Krissy led her up 3 flights of stairs which seemed a million steps. Just thinking about how much she would have to go up and down those steps, made Vicky dizzy. She would just have to get a mini fridge and store all her food in her room.  
  
"Here is your room. I know it's not so big, but it is the only room I've got left in the house. Unless you would want Kevin and Emma's. They have been looking for a reason to get a different room anyway. They say too much noise down there with all the parties and stuff. Don't listen to them. We don't party every night. Well at least we didn't when we had school" Vicky shrugged. "Maybe you want to try this room out for a while huh?"  
  
Vicky nodded. She really didn't care. As long as she had a room to get away to from all the people. She absolutely hated parties; she knew then for sure that this wasn't the place she was supposed to spend her summer in.  
  
"Well, I'll give you some time to get settled. We don't really eat any dinner together. We just dig through the fridge and find whatever there is to eat and just pig out on it. Whenever you're ready you can come downstairs, and get something to do. You are welcome to treat yourself to anything in the fridge." Krissy nodded for a while as if she was going over a grocery list in her head, then she spoke again. "Oh, except the string cheese on the bottom shelf. That is all Emma eats, so we're not allowed to touch her cheese. She buys the really expensive kind just for herself." Krissy stopped for a second to take a breath. "There are clean bed sheets in the closet, I washed them yesterday. Please use them. And oh, every night at seven, before the party begins, we have a roommate meeting. And there will be one tonight, so you might want to drop in for a while, to find out what goes on when and stuff. Ok, well that's it. If you have any questions or if there's anything you need at all, you know where to find me. Oh well, except after 10 pm, that's me and Eric's alone time."  
  
Vicky shivered. She didn't need to hear that.  
  
Krissy smiled at Vicky until she nodded. Krissy was about to walk out the door when she stopped, turned around, and did the dreading thing, opened her mouth again.  
  
"Um, there are some stuff in the basement. That um, my mom asked me to store. I don't know if you're interested or not, but there might some stuff that used to belong to your dad. You can check it out if you want."  
  
Vicky winced at the mention of her dad. She then nodded, and waited until Krissy left the room, to collapse on the bed and cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok well that's it. What do you guys think? Is it good? Please click the little button and drop a review before you go. It would make me really happy. Thanks! ;)  
  
Tara 


	2. Settling in Oklahoma

A/N: Alright, it's been a long time, so I'll finally update, see, I've been too busy to write up a new chapter, so I could update but what I didn't know was that I already had a chapter written up, haha, so here it is.

Chapter 2

Vicky got up from the firm mattress of the bed and lift up her wrist to her face. It was.....sometime in the evening. It was surely past 7 o clock, so she had missed the roommate meeting, too bad..... She was starving, her stomach growled. She ignored it and started unpacking her stuff. She only had a suitcase or two. She didn't have very many stuff, even though her mother was rich, and always looked for an occasion and sometimes even not, to buy Vicky stuff but she had refused. She only wanted one thing from her mother, and that thing was love. Something she only received from her dad until he died. And now that he was dead, no one would love Vicky anymore. Maybe it WAS for the best that she had moved here. At least she would try to meet a few people, find herself a few friends. It was small town, maybe there would be people not so snobby and rich, and mean like her old "friends" used to be... Yeah right, "friends"... they were more like bullies. She counted them as friends though; they were the closest she ever got to. She only had a few close friends, Ellen, Marci and Derrick.

Vicky took out a piece of clothing at a time out of her suitcase. She didn't have very many clothing. It was mainly dresses and couple pairs of jeans and of course t-shirts. She placed each piece of clothing on the shelves in her closet. She emptied two of the suitcases that were stuffed with her clothes, and put the third, and smallest suitcase in the corner of the closet, which contained her personal items, her diary, hair stuff, memorable items and such. Most of them, pictures of her father before he was diagnosed with the stupid disease. She shook her head; it wasn't the time to think about that.

She got up from the floor and opened her door. She could hear very loud music coming from downstairs. _Oh great..._Vicky thought, _there's a party going on, I probably shouldn't go down there_. Her stomach gave another grumble, _okay maybe I should_, she decided. She started to go down the stairs, but was delayed by a girl sitting in the middle of the stairs, sobbing so hard, Vicky thought she probably couldn't breathe. She was so tempted to sit down and ask her what was wrong, but she figured she probably just got dumped by the guy she screwed a minute ago. She just shrugged and went around her.

Vicky instantly started coughing when she reached the second floor. It was full of smoke, which she assumed was either cigarette or pot smoke. It was going to be hard conditions for Vicky to live in. She made it to the first floor. She had to push through a couple that were making out and a guy who was puking right there on the stairs but at least she made it. She walked into the kitchen. She looked around. There was really no one that she recognized; whether it was because the only person that she really knew was Krissy or that there were so many people! Right when she was about to turn back and go to her room, Krissy spotted her.

"Vicky! There you are! You finally got up, gosh, you've been sleeping for so long!" she roared with laughter.

Vicky didn't say anything.

"Ooookay, let me introduce you to everyone. First of all this is my boyfriend Eric!" she said pointing to the guy with the sunglasses and the nice tan. "Isn't he the cutest" Vicky instantly blushed and nodded. He was quite cute.

"Mmmmkay, and this is Emma" Vicky's eye widened as she looked at the anorexic girl, who was nibbling on a piece of string cheese. "She has sort of an eating disorder, but don't say anything about it, she gets very offensive." Krissy whispered into Vicky's ear.

"This is Dally, Soda, Kevin, Kevin is Emma's fiancé, and this is Jenny, Drake, and Missy." Krissy went on introducing everyone that was in the kitchen. "These are my closest friends" Krissy said last. She finally let go of Vicky's arm. Vicky exhaled. Some of the cuts she had made last night were where Krissy had a strong grip of her. For a little person like Krissy, she was pretty damn strong. Vicky shyly nodded at everyone, and turned back to head up the stairs to her room.

Her appetite was suddenly lost. She didn't feel like eating, she just wanted to sleep. She forced her legs up the stairs, not noticing at first that she was being fallowed by, who other than Krissy Eisenchenck. She opened the door to her room, holding the door knob tight for support. She blinked hard, she felt dizzy for a second, then came back to life and entered her room. She hadn't even made her bed, it didn't matter. All she wanted to do was to let herself fall on the bed and sleep. Sleep forever, and never ever wake up............

Sunlight arose to the room. It was morning. Vicky got up from her bed. She could tell her hair was messed up. She gently touched her cheek, it was wet from tears. The weird thing was she didn't remember crying. She felt hot under all the blankets. She pushed them aside, but instantly pulled them back on herself when she realized how cold it was. She walked over to her closet, wrapped up in blankets. She picked out some clothes to wear, and then put them on. She tried to dress as fast as possible, it was just so cold! She headed downstairs for food. It had been now, two days ever since she had eaten last. She was starving.

She opened the fridge door; there was really no food in the fridge.

"We usually have no food in the fridge after a party" said a quiet voice from behind her. She turned around to see Emma in her tiny skirt and tank top.

"It's freezing in here, how can you walk around like that?" Vicky asked.

"Well, it's not that cold, and besides I've lived here my whole life, I'm used to it." Emma sighed and sat down in one of the chairs around the round dining table.

Vicky sighed and sat next to her.

"So, why are you here, you in trouble, or are you just taking a vacation?"

Vicky hesitated. "My dad...he uh died couple days ago. My mom had to deal with some stuff so she shipped me off here. She thought Krissy would be the best relative I would get along with."

"Oh" Emma said. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I mean not the part about you moving here, I mean the part about your father. I know how you feel, I lost my mom couple years ago. I grew up with my aunt. My dad had a total breakdown once she died; they had to put him to a mental institute."

Vicky thought for a second, she thought her life was bad, but Emma's was way worse...

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Ah, it's all right. It isn't your fault. The only really bad thing that came out of it was me going anorexic. It's quite sad, I want to get better but I can't. You know? I just can't eat anymore" Emma chuckled. She got up and got a piece of string cheese out of the fridge. She nibbled it slowly.

Right then Kevin came into the kitchen. He got out some milk and poured it into a tall glass. "Mornin' ladies" he greeted Emma and Vicky as he sat next to Emma.

"So what are your plans for today Vicky?" Emma asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I guess I'll stay here"

"Nonsense" Emma got up from her chair. "We'll show you around here how's that?"

Vicky was speechless, she didn't really know what to say "um...okay" was all she could get out of her mouth.

"Alright" Emma started to walk out of the kitchen but turned back. "Honey, unless you want to get jumped you might not wanna go out with that outfit on."

Vicky didn't understand. What the heck did getting jumped mean? Also, what was wrong with her clothes? She was wearing a simple long skirt and a white blouse.

Emma pulled her by her arm. "Come on let's go, I'll give you something to wear, I have some clothes that are too small for me, they might fit you tho, you're so thin." She explained as she led Vicky up the stairs.

A/N: Eh, okay, I know it's not that great, but I tried, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and please review, I promise to update faster this time.


End file.
